Just Like Heaven
by cinnamoroll.x
Summary: A new girl comes along, causing a lot to happen. Can she help with some relationships? Why won't she tell the Titans about her past? RobXStar BBXRae
1. THE INTROMABOBBER!

Okay. Erm, this story just came to my mind, and I guess I just wanted to post it, so deal with it. And the story has nothing to do with the movie. Though the movie Just Like Heaven was great. Now, to the disclaimer.

Me: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters of the Teen Titans, but if I did, Robin would be proposing to Starfire right now, and Terra would have some major bashing. Heh…

Beast Boy: Hey! How dare you talk about Terra that way! She saved the city!

Me: And caused the whole damn thing in the first place. Anyway, you'd have Raven here. You two can shove your tongues down each others throats. I don't care.

Raven: Hey!

Me(continuing blabber): And Cyborg would be with Bee, aww, they are so cute together…

Cyborg: Wh00t! WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DOOO! CALL CYBORG! HE CAN SHOOT A ROCKET FROM HIS SHOOOOE! CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!

Me: Shut up. On with my huge rant. Ahem, Robin would be happy with Starfire, Star would be happy with Robin, cause Bird Boy loooooooooves her, and she digs him-

Robin: NOOOOO! SHE MUSN'T KNOW!

Me: I CAN MAKE HER! I am the author. I can make Cyborg have a French accent. –snaps fingers-

Cyborg: I AM ZE FRENCH! And I also have zees macho moustache!

Robin: Uhm…

Me: And I can make Beast Boy into Sherlock Homes…-snaps fingers-

Beast Boy: Ackk! My toothpaste tube is empty! I must find out who used it!

Robin: Uh…you might wanna-

Me: And I can make Raven a girly girl…

Raven: OHMIGOSH! I like soooooooo broke a nail, aha!

Robin: Really, could you stop n-

Me: And Starfire and you would be married!

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

Starfire: Oh, Robin!

Robin: Can't argue with that!

Me(with Robin and Starfire making out in the background): Well, anyways, I don't own the Teen Titans! On with the story ficcy thingamabob!

* * *

Robin moaned, while lifting his head up from the desk, which was now wet as he had been drooling on the paperwork. He looked around, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Another sleepless night had passed, with him obsessing over some new villain. It didn't matter, though. He couldn't really concentrate, anyway. Not with a certain redhead on his mind…

The sun rose over the horizon, painting the sky with light blues, pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Eep!" Starfire woke with a start, running to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, that would _possibly_ wake her up. But seeing as she wasn't used to the light yet, she ran into the wall and fell, making a huge thud.

"Ouch! You _skoulchhlerk _of a wall!" Starfire muttered, but all the while scolding herself for using such a horrid and dirty word from her planet. Starfire sat up and rubbed her head, while her door swung open.

"Starfire! What happened?" The alien princess rubbed her eyes with her hand to clear her vision, and immediately recognized the Boy Wonder.

"Robin? Oh, nothing. I have just run into my wall, which is a complete _duyokmf_…" she said, almost whispering the last part. Robin chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear in Tameranian before." Starfire immediately blushed.

"Um…I do not swear often, I assure you. I have only a few times. Only once on Tameran…please do not be angry!" Robin walked over to her, offering a hand to help her up, which she eagerly accepted.

"I wouldn't be angry with you. I'm not too much of a morning person, either," he reassured her, while she stood.

"Yes. I do not believe I am fond of waking up. I also do not like being woken by the clock of alarming. It…alarms me."

"Hence the name," Robin said, while smiling sheepishly. Starfire nodded.

"I bring you apologies. I am very sorry for disturbing you so early, now excuse me. I must prepare for the day!" she said, walking into the bathroom.

"Okay Star. See you at breakfast," Starfire heard him say from the other side of the bathroom door. She looked over at the mirror, while hearing the light _swish _of the closing door. She turned her attention back to the mirror, and sighed.

"Princess Starfire of Tameran, you are going to accomplish whatever you wish to accomplish today. You are not worthless, and you can do anything. You are a great person, you are lucky to have very nice friends, and you…" she trailed off, always unsure about saying this part. She breathed in, and started the sentence over. "You are a great person, you are lucky to have very nice friends, and you are very beautiful." She looked at herself in the mirror, quirking an eyebrow at her appearance. She was wearing a dark purple, silky camisole with a matching pair of shorts. Starfire knew she wasn't ugly; she was just unsure why Robin called her beautiful. She knew that Blackfire was really the essence of beauty on her planet, and to the Tameranians, Starfire looked rather plain. The alien princess sighed, wondering why she had to say this everyday, and then remembered. It was after the encounter with Val-Yor…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Starfire, I want you to say this every morning when you wake up. Say this to yourself in the mirror," Robin ordered her, writing a sentence on a sheet of paper._

"_But Robin, why?" a confused Starfire asked, taking the paper from him.  
_

"_Because of Val-Yor! He had no right to hurt you like that! Why, if I had known-"_

"_Robin. Be reasonable. I was not hurt deeply by his mean words. They did not mean anything."_

"_Of course they didn't! You aren't worthless!"_

"_But, I-" She was interrupted by Robin gently grabbing her hand._

"_Starfire, I want you to say this every day to yourself. Okay?"_

"_But-"_

"_**Okay?**" Robin asked again. Starfire sighed. He never lost a battle._

"_Yes, of course Robin." Robin let go of her hand, and smiled to himself, satisfied. Then he looked her in the eyes._

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Robin, I…" Starfire sighed once again. "Yes, Robin, I promise."_

"_Good."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Since then, she had memorized the words that had been on the paper, and had kept her promise to Robin. Starfire looked in the mirror once again, then turned on the water in the shower. She undressed, while steam quickly filled the room. She sighed in contentment as she slid under the hot water.

* * *

Silence.

More silence.

"_I can, remember smelling your hair!"_

Beast Boy yelped and jumped up, hitting his head on the top of the bunk. **(A/N: Haha, I love giving the Titans rough mornings!)** "I'm up! I'm up I'm up I'm up…" Beast Boy mumbled. He looked around. "Hey, how'd I get on the bottom bunk?" He looked around, shrugged, then noticed the lyrics to the song the radio alarm was playing.

"_She has two arms to hold me_

_And four legs to wrap around me_

_She's not your typical girlfriend_

_She's my alien." _**(A/N: Whatevah. I don't own this song. It's "My Alien" by Simple Plan or something …)**

Beast Boy smirked as he listened to the song. "Oh, wouldn't Robin love _that_?" he joked, walking to the closet to retrieve his uniform. In the process he accidentally stepped on a pen.

"OW! DAMNIT!" he yelled, rubbing the bottom of his left foot.

"Why would you leave a pen lying around, anyway?" he heard a monotonous voice ask. Beast Boy spun around, catching sight of Raven sitting in the top bunk.

"Raven! What the hell are you do-?"

"The question is, what are you doing in my room? I told you it was off limits!" Raven yelled.

"_Your _room? This is my room!" he defended, getting angry.

"Wha?" Raven looked around. "How the hell did I get in here?"

"I don't know…" Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him.

"Did you bring me here?"

"What? No! Dude, Raven, you probably just sleep walk or something."

"I _don't_ sleep walk."

"Okay, whatever you say." A black energy surrounded the pile of clothes near Beast Boy's bed, and tackled the changeling. Beast Boy popped his head out from under the pile and glared at Raven.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind," Beast Boy mumbled, as Raven floated down from the bunk.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go get dressed. Which I think you should, too," Raven blushed and smirked as she said this, noticing Beast Boy in his boxers. Beast Boy looked down, and immediately turned red.

"Uh…yeah. I'll do that," he said, pushing Raven out of his room and closing the door. Beast Boy opened the closet, grabbed his uniform, and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Raven walked down the hall and into her room. The empath shook her head.

"How did I get into Beast Boy's room?" she asked herself. Raven closed her bedroom door behind her and walked over to her bed, picking up her leotard on the way. She sat down, and began to change. "Do I really sleep walk?" She blinked a few times before resuming putting her uniform on. "No, I can't sleep walk. Maybe Cyborg or-" she stopped, remembering what had happened the day before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Raven put her tea kettle on the stove, then walked over to the sofa to read. She sat next to Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Cyborg walked in._

"_So, whaddya all wanna do today? It's already eight!" he yelled. Raven rolled her eyes._

"_Well, I think we should do what we've been doing forever," she spat. "You and Beast Boy play video games, I read a book, and Robin and Starfire flirt." Robin spit out his mouthful of cereal._

"What?_" he asked, eyes wide. Then his eyes narrowed. Raven smiled._

"_You heard me Robin." Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder._

"_What does Raven mean?" she asked._

"_Nothing," Robin mumbled, putting his bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go train." Starfire stood up._

"_And I shall go walk Silkie!" she exclaimed._

"_You walk that thing?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded._

"_Of course. He requires exercise," she said, walking out of the room. Raven used her powers to look through the door and saw Starfire turn left, towards the training room, instead of right ,towards her room(where she keeps the mutant worm). Raven shook her head and returned to her book._

"_They are way too obvious," Cyborg stated. Raven rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, almost as obvious as you and Bee," she said. Cyborg's eye twitched._

"_What do you mean?" he fumed._

"_Come on, Cy. Ever since that Blood guy, you two have been closer," Beast Boy said. Cyborg opened his mouth to argue, but then his frown turned into an evil grin._

"_Yeah. And ever since that Malchoir thing, you and Rae have been closer. I bet you even sleep in the same room!" Beast Boy blushed and started stuttering, while Raven's face grew hot with anger. The fridge blew, leaving them in a room of blue fuzz._

"_Don't say that," she seethed. Raven stood up and shut her book. "And clean this up," she said, walking out of the room. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg._

_END FLASHBACK_

Raven blinked. She threw her pajamas over her shoulder and ran downstairs to the main room, where Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were eating breakfast.

"CYBORG!" Raven screamed, her four eyes glowing red. Robin and Starfire looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, Cyborg, if you need us we'll be training," Robin said, and walked out of the room, Starfire striding fast right behind him. She glanced at Cyborg with a worried expression on her face, and then looked back ahead. Cyborg shook his head and mumbled something that was not audible.

"Cyborg! _What did you do?_" Raven yelled at him. Cyborg just smiled.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," he said. Raven sensed the perverted tone in his voice, and moved the couch over him with her powers.

"Did you put me in Beast Boy's room?" Raven seethed. Cyborg, seeing the couch over him threatening to drop, yelped.

"Man, Raven! It was a joke!" he defended. She jerked the couch, which was now going to fall any second.

"It wasn't funny!" Raven said, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. She took her control off of the couch, causing it to land on Cyborg. "You do that again, and next time that," she said, motioning to the couch on top of him, "might be your precious T-Car." Raven walked out of the main room, and headed to the roof to meditate.

* * *

It was now noon.

Starfire and Robin were lying on the couch sleeping. They had been tired out from training. **(A/N: When you're Robin you work yourself to the bone, durr. And yes, Cyborg put the couch back after being smushed by it.)** Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the other side of the couch playing their Game Station, and of course, Cyborg was beating Beast Boy. Raven walked in reading a book.

"Hah! I passed you!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg elbowed him and pointed to the two other teens sleeping on the couch. Beast Boy paused the game. "Sorry. Boy, they must be tired," he whispered. Cyborg nodded. Robin was lying on the couch with one leg and one arm hanging off. Starfire was sleeping on top of him, her head on his chest and her hands tucked under her head. Raven looked up from her book.

"Wow. So you two aren't going to say anything incredibly immature?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Nope," said Beast Boy, grinning. Raven put her book down.

"You…aren't?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"No," Cyborg stated. He paused, and then smiled. "We're gonna blackmail them!" he sang. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Raven sighed, picking up her book again. Cyborg and Beast Boy scrambled in front of Starfire and Robin. Cyborg took out a digital camera.

"Okay! Ready…one…two…_three!_" he whispered. Cyborg clicked the camera, causing a flash to fill the room.

"Eep!" Starfire exclaimed. She sat up and fell off of Robin and onto the floor. Robin yelped and jumped up, landing on the floor next to Starfire. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"What?" he snapped, still a bit cranky from being awakened. Beast Boy smiled. The changeling picked up the camera, put it on the "display pictures" mode, and shoved it in Robin's face. Robin took one look into the camera and dropped it.

"Lookit that, Robin! Perfect blackmail material," Cyborg chimed. Robin's face immediately flushed. A very confused Starfire picked up the camera, then dropped it as Robin had done. Her face turned incredibly red, challenging her hair color.

"Um…um…" she stuttered, unable to say anything. Some people would call her naïve, but she knew more than people thought. She was indeed, foreign to Earth, but she wasn't naïve, and definitely not stupid. Starfire shook her head. "Friends, why did you…um…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Never mind about that. Cyborg wanted to get some blackmail material, but what I was gonna say in the first place was to wake you two up. I have a very important announcement to make!"

"Does an 'important announcement' mean something that is totally unworthy of our time and has to do with idiotic frivolity?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's grin widened.

"How'd you know? What I wanted to ask was if you all wanted to go to that club tonight, the one Blackfire had taken us to a while ago." Starfire shuddered at the memory of that night. Blackfire had _almost_ replaced her. Robin had reassured her that no one could ever take her place, but the memory of the warehouse made her uncomfortable. "I've heard there was some kind of special thing going on tonight, I can't remember what, though." Raven rolled her eyes. **(A/N: My God, anyone wanna count how many times I've made her do that? Don't her eyes get tired of rolling, damnit?)**

"Sounds like fun," she said, sarcastically. Beast Boy stopped grinning.

"You are going," he ordered her. Beast Boy poked her in the arm. Raven's eye twitched.

"No I'm not. And don't poke me!" she snapped. Beast Boy smiled, he had found a nerve. He poked her again.

"C'mon, Rae! It'll be fun!"

"No. Don't poke me!"

Poke.

Eye twitch.

Poke.

Shudder.

Poke.

_Slam._ Raven shut her book and turned to face Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, no matter what, you aren't getting me to go to some club. You can't make me." Beast Boy frowned.

"Please? Come on! Robin?" he said, turning to Robin.

"It's gonna be awesome! Music, dancing, free food…" Cyborg said, trailing off. He smiled. "Alone time for lovers…" Robin shot him a death glare.

"Please, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man, come on!" Cyborg said.

"Please no," Raven half begged, putting her book down. They all looked at Starfire, remembering the last time they visited the old broken down warehouse. The alien blinked and nodded.

"Yes, please Robin? Last time was…not so wonderful…but this time it might be different!" she chimed, smiling. Robin nodded.

"Okay then. We go tonight."

* * *

WHEEEEE! Okay then! So for my…well, third fic. For my third fic this seems great, considering I hate my other two. Anyway, this stupid chappy took a while. It's all like, and…whatever. But it took me seven pages in Microsoft Word…which is longer than all the others…so anyway, click the little button that reads "Go," and you'll earn yourself a cookie! Well, maybe.

Cinna


	2. THE WAREHOUSE KINDA THING

Heh…I think the first chappie was preety okie dokie. I got a pretty good amount of reviewers, and no ugly flames. Yet… Just before you flame people, I need to say that flames will be used for my marshmallows. I like marshmallows. So anyway, let's go through the disclaimer and then on to the story fic thing!

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own any characters of the Teen Titans, but I _do_ own Angel, so hah! I made her up, go me. –victory dance-

AND I OWN 18 Wheeler! Well, actually I own it on my iPod, not for real, and P!nk sang it…but I OWN IT ON MY iPOD! IT COUNTS! Sorta…not really.

* * *

Robin glanced at Starfire (who was flying up above him), then the T Car from his R Cycle. He heard conversation through the open window.

"Duuuude, are we there yet?" Beast Boy whined. Cyborg glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"The drive there is only five minutes, it's only been three, and every thirty seconds you've asked. Shut up you elf!" he spat.

10 Seconds Later

"Are we-?"

"No!"

* * *

Finally, the Titans arrived at the club (though Raven had to use her powers to finally shut Beast Boy up in the car ride). Cyborg stepped out of the T Car, followed by Robin stepping off of his vehicle, Starfire landed on the ground, Beast Boy after Cyborg…

"Friend Raven? Are not you going to come with us?" Starfire asked. Raven sighed from the back seat.

"Whatever," she said, as she stepped out of the car.

"Sooooo, let's go!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The Titans walked into the warehouse, Raven trudging slowly behind. The warehouse had looked pretty much like it had when the Titans first visited it. Starfire looked around.

"Friends, I do not believe it has changed a bit." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Who cares? Hey look!" he said, pointing to the far side of the room. "They got a new DJ!" Raven shook her head.

"If you didn't notice, he's the same one from last time," she stated. Beast Boy sweat-dropped.

"Oh. Yeah," he said, and started to head over to the DJ's "table thingy", as he called it. The Titans stood there, until Cyborg followed, then Robin, then Starfire. Raven sighed and mumbled something about nuclear bombs and the warehouse's location, then sank into the shadows and crossed her arms.

As Starfire and Robin neared the DJ area, a happy and bouncy melody filled their ears. They walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were standing near the DJ table.

"Dudes, sorry we lost ya," Beast Boy said. He nodded his head towards the table. "This was the special thing I was talking about. A guest singer." Robin and Starfire looked over, and saw a girl about seventeen years of age. **(A/N: That's how old I think the Titans are. Oo Dun care if I'm wrong.) **She was tan, and was built much like Starfire; tall and thin. She also had dark chocolate brown hair, which was straight and was cut at her shoulders. The girl was wearing a white crossback tank top **(A/N: Let's say Abercrombie©, alrigh'? D)**, a white Venus© miniskirt, and snow white Crocs© **(A/N: WHOO! Go Crocs©! Sorry if I annoy you with my notes, will shut up now. 3) **The girl was practically normal, but she had two big, white, feathery wings folded up behind her back. She smiled at the Titans, and started to sing into the microphone.

Hey hey man, what's your problem?  
I see you try to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
Maybe you should reconsider  
Come up with another plan  
'Cause you know I'm not that kind of girl  
That'll lay there and let you come first

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down

Hey hey girl, are you ready for today?  
You got your shield and sword?  
'Cause it's time to play the games  
You are beautiful even though you're not for sure  
Don't you let him pull you by your skirt  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down

She bowed as she finished the song. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire clapped along with other peopleas Robin just stood there, as if the song was never sung.The girlstretched her wings out, making the surrounding people back away.She flew over everyone and landed in front of the Titans.

"Hi!" she said, extending her hand out to Robin. Beast Boy took the hand before Robin could react, and shook it.

"'Sup? I'm Beast Boy," he stated. The girl laughed.

"I'm Angel," she said, putting her hand back to her side. "Angel, and I'm looking to join the Teen Titans!" Robin blinked. Starfire smiled, and grabbed Angel's shoulders.

"We are very pleased to meet you! I do hope you will enjoy being on the team!" she sang, and Robin cleared his throat. The others looked at him, glanced at Angel (who was blinking out of confusion), and sighed. Robin gestured for them to huddle.

"C'mon dude. She seems cool," Cyborn whispered. Robin shook his head.

"So did Terra," the Boy Wonder stated flatly. Beast Boy winced as he heard the name, remembering how she betrayed the Titans, and at the last moment saved the city. Starfire grunted.

"Please, Robin? She could have a chance," she asked sweetly. Robin paused. The others stared at him, blinking. Finally, Robin spoke up.

"Fine. One chance," he said. Cyborg high-fived Beast Boy.

"Whoo! Anything for your girlfriend!" he shouted excitedly. Robin glared. "Heh heh, sorry," Cyborg apologized. Angel smiled.

"So am I in?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded and lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"You made it," he said. Raven walked over.

"Who the hell is she?" the empathy spat.

"I'm Angel!" she sang. Robin crossed his arms, Beast Boy and Cyborg did some kind of happy jig, and Starfire kept smiling. Angel laughed. "Haha, you said hell and I'm the opposite!" Raven groaned.

"Great, another _fantastic_ comedian." Angel frowned.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be a Titan and live with you, I don't wanna take this kind of shit every fucking day of my life," she said hotly. Raven smiled, just a little.

"I could get used to her."

* * *

That was good. So sorry this was delayed a bit. Hee hee, yeah. So maybereviewing will spark my imagination and I will update more often... 

Cinna


	3. SHMEXYNESS! WHOO!

WHEE! Okay, so I decided to update more often, he he.

DISCLAIMER: Lyk3, oh m4i g4wd! I lyk3, s0 d0n't own TT or, lyk3 4ny of 1tz ch4ackt3rz!11111five!1122

* * *

The Titans lead Angel out to the T Car.

"You guys have a car?" she asked. Cyborg nodded happily.

"YEPSHE'SMYBABY!" he yelped fast, like a little excited child. He patted the car and stood proudly. Angel laughed.

"Is he _always_ like this?" she whispered to Beast Boy. The changeling nodded.

"Yep," he replied softly. Angel shook her head.

"SOYOUWANNAGETINTHETCARLITTLELADY?" Cyborg hastily said.

"No, that's really okay," Angel replied. "I have my own. Sorta." She pointed to her left. The Titans looked over to where she was pointing.

Her car was…not a car, but a white and light blue chariot. Yes a chariot. The winged horses that drove it were white, and had electric blue hair that floated slightly in the air. On the chariot were blue and white flames, and Angel's name in graffiti style. She laughed at Cyborg's expression, which was so different than the other Titans'.

"I don't usually use this, but I do once in a while. So, let's go."

* * *

The Titans arrived at the Tower, of course you know that it is located in the middle of the bay** (A/N: I think it's sorta like a bay…or you could call it the ocean.)**. Starfire landed on the ground, along with Raven, then the T Car, the R Cycle, and Angel's big chariot. With the horses. She took them off of the rein, and let them fly.

"Don't you need to restrain them?" Robin asked.

"Nope. They come back. No one else to go to," she replied. **(A/N: Just to say something, I don't know HOW THE HELL the Titans got onto the island. I guess they all have rockets in their vehicles. ) **Robin nodded and watched Angel walk inside. He unknowingly took Starfire by the hand and followed. Beast Boy and Cyborg shook their heads and traveled inside, also.

* * *

The others sat on the couch while Angel sat cross-legged on the floor. Robin leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Okay. I need to know if you any information about you," he told her. Angel hummed in reply.

"Let's see, powers. Okay, let's start with that. I have arrows, well, special ones. Arrows of ice, fire, water, earth, electricity, jealousy, happiness, pain, anger, sadness, fear,-"

"Love?" Beast Boy asked, smirking at Robin. The Boy Wonder glared at him.

"Yes, confession-"

"Oh I like that one!" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway-,"

"YOU CAN FLY!" Beast Boy pointed out. She stared.

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Cool! Wait…who's Sherlock?" Angel sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Anyway, other stuff. I like to surf, roller blade, sing, dance, play guitar, swim as in scuba diving, painting, some things like that."

"Oh! You like the color white!" someone said. **(A/N: If you don't know who said that, get help. NOW.)**

"Sher-lock," she sang.

* * *

It was weeks later, Angel had proven herself. She was part of the team, got to know the Titans (except for Raven had kept away from her)** (A/N: Dude…Raven's an empath and Angel's…an angel. They don't go together. Not like salt and pepper. Or Fries and Milkshakes. Or pizza and icing with sprinkles…what? It's rather good. I did taste it; my icing cookie landed on my pizza, yum…Star has good taste in pizza.)**, and everything. She fit in wonderfully. Beast Boy and she hung out a lot, almost as much as Robin and Starfire.

Titans lounged around. No villain attacks. Robin and Starfire talked (about where pineapples, or the apples of pine, came from), Cyborg and Beast Boy played Super Gladiator Waffle Arena v 2.0 **(A/N: I like waffles, and I just made that up. XD)**, Raven was reading, and Angel surprisingly was leaning over the couch, herchocolate eyesscanning THE DA VINCHI CODE. Raven looked up and stared at Angel.

"You read?" Angel nodded, still staring at the page.

"We have things in common, even though you're dark an' I'm…well…y'know."

"_You_ read?" Angel frowned and marked the page, the looked over at Raven.

"Yes. I'm no ditz. You should get to know me." Raven nodded solemnly and returned to her book.

"Look! We unlocked a secret opponent! Write down or take a picture of the code so we can remember how to get him, dude!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing at the giant demon lion on the screen. Cyborg took the picture and smiled.

"Whoo! Let's see if we can get any more!" he yelled, throwing the camera aside so it landed on Angel's lap. She looked up over the edge of her book, once again marked the page, and picked up the camera. She browsed through the pictures, the Titans at a lake, most likely some fishing trip, Cyborg and Beast Boy at the arcade, embarrassing pictures of Raven…

"What the-?" she said as she came to the picture of Robin and Starfire sleeping. "Hehe…" Cyborg paused the game and looked over.

"Yep. They like each other," he whispered. Beast Boy could be heard in the background whining about the paused game. Angel giggled.

"I never would have guessed."

"It's actually sad how obvious they are." Angel shook her head. She looked over at the screen.

"Oh, and Cy, you might wanna continue playing." Cyborg looked back, and saw his blue waffle getting clobbered by a huge battle alligator, and a green waffle hitting the reptile on the head with a club.

"NO! MY LIFE POINTS!" Cyborg yelled, returning to the game. Angel laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Angel walked the hallways in her white pajamas **(A/N: She had changed in the nearest bathroom.)**, following the directions Robin gave her that took her to her room. The past week she'd just slept on the couch, as her room had still not been completed. The first weeks there she had also slept on the couch. Well, that wasbecause the Titans were fighting over who was going to builg her room.

"Left, hallway, right, dead end, left…wait…was it a right? Um…right at the window…where's the window? Left twice at bathroom number twelve…huh?" she mumbled, walking around helplessly. After thirty minutes, which now the time was around eleven at night, she came to a door. "Thank Bob Marley!" she whispered, walking towards the door. She flew over to it, and then looked at the label on the door. "Shit."

**STARFIRE**

"COME ON!" she yelled in frustration. Angel sighed in defeat and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Starfire said as she opened the door, wearing her long, lavender nightgown. Angel smiled sheepishly. "Oh, new friend Angel!" the Tameranian said happily.

"Yep." Angel twiddled her thumbs. "Mind if I crash here tonight? I can't locate my room," she finished lamely. Starfire smiled.

"You mean like the Earthly 'over of the sleeping' which females share secrets, share the gossip, eat many junk foods, share the feelings and embarrassing moments which we would rather not repeat, play the Dare of Truthing or, watch many horror movies which will keep us up all night in incredible fear so we will not ever fall asleep, and perhaps-?"

"YES STAR!" Angel interrupted, stopping the alien princess from her rant. "I just need to stay somewhere." Starfire nodded, and let her in. Angel waltzed inside and sat on Starfire's bed, then smiled mischievously at her. "So, you wanna get to those secrets, gossip, and feelings?" Starfire nodded and sat next to her.

"I need to tell a feeling I have not experienced before, perhaps something is wrong with me. I believe I am needing to 'let the domesticated feline out of the container which is made of either plastic or paper.'" Angel blinked.

"You mean letting the cat outta the bag?" Starfire nodded, and Angel awaited her "freeing of the cat from the bag."

"Lately, I have been feeling strange around…someone…"

"Robin, the Boy Blunder." Starfire nodded.

"Yes, but you know?"

"Starry, it's obvious. Everyone knows. I've been here for a month and I know. A measly month. And I didn't need Cyborg to tell me you two crushed on each other."

"Please, we are required to crush one another?"

"No, I mean you love each other."

"Friend Cyborg told you?"

"First day I came here. Didn't need to. I already knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding? You always hold hands, he catches you when you fall, you worry about each other in the littlest things like today Robin worried about you using the stove to make pasta, and you _always_ talk about him, you look at him and go all gaga, I _know_ you wanna throw yourself all over the boy," she said. "Must I go on?" Starfire shook her head.

"Yes, I do love him. I do it hurts me to do so. I cannot help it. I love Robin, he is wonderful."

"Sure. Wonderful. All the men in the world, with your body. And you want Robin. An overprotective, determined, strong, muscular…wait, what the hell am I saying?" Starfire laughed.

"Handsome," she threw in.

"Delicious."

"Caring."

"Serious."

"Intelligent."

"Hot," Angel said, making the girls hold their stomachs and roll on the bed in giggle fits.

"Sexy," Starfire said mischievously, making Angel gasp, then laugh again, mumbling "It hurts, it hurts."

"Smexy," she added.

"Shmexy." The girls laughed, then when they finally calmed down Angel spoke.

"God Starry, I though you were the innocent and adorable teammate."

"I am," Starfire giggled. She sat for a moment. "I am serious this time. Would you help me…with Robin?"

"Hell yeah. Starry deserves hot and smexy Robin." They laughed again.

"But you will not use your arrows of the love, correct? It is unfair…and rather selfish."

"Nope, Starry. Nor of confession. I ain't gonna need those…"

'_What a great sleepover this turned out to be.'_

* * *

Now, the FUN! I had to introduce everything, so yeah. I made Star a BIT OOC here, haha, but it went well. Good OOC. Hehe. So PLEASE review, cause if I know you all are enjoying this, then I will finish it. Tehe.

So don't be lazy! A review is a click and a tap away!

Cinna


End file.
